r5centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylene
Sylene, voiced by Scarlotte, is one of the main characters and current co-hosts of the podcast R5 Central. She first appeared during the Anime Central 2007 coverage, aiding Mike in the last moments of his first battle with the Zodiac Corporation. __TOC__ Character History Sylene first appeared in the midst of Mike's first fight against the Zodiac Corporation. (Series 3, Epic ACen Trilogy) When Silvia and Toren attempted to force him into joining, Sylene intervened, leading Mike to the right location where he was able to get access to RaiDecker and DaiRaiGou MK II. In the aftermath, she makes herself known, having done her part to cover up the incident. It takes some time but the two eventually warm up to each other. Their trial by fire came in the Zodiac's second attempt at capturing Mike. Thanks to her quick thinking, they were able to defeat Toren and Claire. (Series 3, Episode 44) Of her personality, Mike learns that she's tough to figure out: She refuses to talk about her past, insisting that all that counts is her at that moment. It's believed she had a rough life which leads her to having a tough presence. Though that's not to say that she isn't without a dash of a playful side. She's quick to tease, even jokingly flirt with guys just to make them squirm. However, Mike seems to the be the only one who gets the brunt of it. With the appearance of Mai, Sylene becomes something of an adoptive sister, being affectionately called "Onee-sama" by her. While she may seem like she never gets along with her, Sylene is equally devoted to Mai, willing to rip apart heaven or earth if something ever happened to her. Sylene proves to be a capable fighter, both in and out of the cockpit. This becomes apparent when she's able to take on an entire mob of hypnotized cosplayers. (Vox Gaiden, Part 2) However, during the mid-point of the Zodiac conflict, she is captured by the Zodiac while Mike is trapped in an alternate reality prison at the hands of Adonis Smith, another member of the Board. Thanks to the timely intervention of Mai and Villeta, Mike is able to escape the dimension and save her. (Autumn Blitz, ''Part 2) Currently, Sylene remains one of the more primary hosts of the show. She maintains a somewhat uneasy relationship with Ai, resulting in much arguing between them. She can be found to be more open with Mike these days, even wanting to go out and spend more time with him. However, as of November 2009, Sylene has resigned from the show, now on the road by herself after getting fed up of Mike's (unintentional) shunning of her and Mai. Abilities Being a Trace Hybrid, Sylene is stronger than the average human, her fighting style resembling something of kickboxing. Like Ai, she can interface or "Sync" with DaiRaiGou to unlock its full potential. Her trademark feature is that of her built in V-Shifter, allowing her to rearrange her nanomachine superstructure, allowing her to literally transform into a vehicle of her choosing. Being a prototype, her V-Shifter only allows her one choice: That of any automobile of her choosing. Because of her being picky about her car styles, these tend to change every so often. During her first appearance, her Vehicle Mode was a 4907 Nissan Skyline Concept. Following her discovery of Top Gear, she opted for the Koenigsegg CCX which remained her main mode for most of Series 3-4. Currently, she has adopted the form of a 2009 Lotus Evora. '''Mecha' In her time on the show, Sylene has piloted the following mecha. *DaiRaiGou: Series 3-Current *RaiKaiser: Final 3 Random Trivia *During the second Naze Nani segment, Sylene revealed that her birthday is February 19th, she plays the guitar, and that her three sizes are 34C-23-35. The latter has been called into question by Ai on several occasions... *Because of her V-Shifting, Sylene finds herself drawn to cars and becomes something of a gearhead in the making. She's revealed herself to be a fan of British car show, Top Gear, having a crush on Richard Hammond. She also claims that she once had a summer job modeling at Auto Shows--as both herself and as the Koenigsegg. She was forced to quit following an incident where one attendee was "getting all touchy-feely" on her dashboard. *She has a long-standing rivalry with Benu from Anime Genesis, teasing him on a regular basis. This has led to Sylene being dubbed the Official Tsundere of R5 Central, much to her dismay. Links -R5 Central Official Page Category:Hosts Category:Hosts Category:Podcasts